An amount of data may be written to a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) (e.g., a system of multiple hard drives for sharing, storing and/or replicating data). The data disk may be divided into sectors (e.g., a minimum addressable read and/or write size). The granularity of read and/or write size to the RAID may be a stripe sector unit (SSU) (e.g., a set of sectors collected one from each data disk of the RAID) that may contain a fixed number of sectors.
The amount of data of the write operation may be greater than a single SSU. Also, the amount of data may require a number of sectors that is not a multiple of the number of sectors of the SSU. Consequently, the write operation may cross a boundary between a SSU and an other SSU. A portion of the amount of data of the write operation may be partially written into the other SSU. When this occurs, a read-modify-write (RMW) operation (e.g., a sequence of operations that may be performed when a set of data is read, modified and rewritten to a location) may be initiated. The RMW may require resources and slow the throughput (e.g. a rate of data delivery) rate of the RAID.